


Silver love under the sun

by Menatiera



Series: Bingo Fills [9]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female Tony Stark, Forbidden Love, Kisses, moon temple, priestess Nebula, priestess Pepper Potts, priestess Tony Stark, this probably makes no sense but I like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera
Summary: It was forbidden. But Pepper had nurtured forbidden feelings since she had arrived to the temple of Selene.AKA the three of them are priestesses of Selene, the Goddess of Moon.This is also a Tony Stark Bingo fill! Square: T1 - Nebula.





	Silver love under the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuki_Illene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuki_Illene/gifts), [Hiriajuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiriajuu/gifts).



> Title: Silver love under the sun  
> Author: Menatiera (me)  
> Square: T1 - Nebula.  
> Rating: Teen  
> Pairing: Pepper/Nebula  
> Warnings: none.  
> Summary: It was forbidden. But Pepper had nurtured forbidden feelings since she had arrived to the temple of Selene.  
> AKA the three of them are priestesses of Selene, the Goddess of Moon.
> 
> Thank you for the readthrough and beta for [camichats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats)! :)
> 
> Thanks for Hiriajuu for the sentence prompt! :)

“Even the Moon can't know everything,” that's what Nebula said, and Pepper wasn't able to look at anything else but her lips, the words registering only after.

Pepper blushed and looked away.

“What do you mean?” She asked, heart beating in her chest like it wanted to escape - and oh how true it was.

Instead of answering, Nebula kissed her, for the first time, but not for the last.

 *****

 Nebula was beautiful. It was the first thing Pepper had noticed when the girl - woman, though young in age - had first arrived to the temple. Her beauty wasn't the kind that attracted painters and sculptors. She was scarred, the skin uneven on half of her head, hair growing only on the left side while the right had interesting patterns on it, gifted to her by flames and blades; her smile was half-formed every time because she couldn't flex the muscles enough on that side.

Most men backed away from Nebula because of the scars.

Pepper felt like she had been drawn to it like moth to the light, like she had been under enchantment from the first moment. The scars told tales of strength and survival, and when Pepper had first seen them accompanied by the defiant, proud gleam in Nebula's eyes, she realized she had been lost.

 *****

 Pepper knew she loved too easily.

She was in love with their main priestess - Natasha Antonia 'call me Toni’ Stark - since the moment Toni took up the task to personally show her around first thing after Pepper had arrived.

Pepper had been raised and trained in a different temple, a tiny one in the countryside, and she had never imagined to be accepted to Selene's most sacred temple in the capital to serve the Goddess.

And Toni, well… she was energetic, and kind, and talked a mile in a minute with such joyful leaps of logic in it that Pepper had felt instantly charmed, and she had forgotten about her shyness and fears when she was with Toni.

She was with Toni a lot.

Toni had always said Pepper was the best priestess among them, that Selene couldn't wish for a better servant, that one day Pepper would be the leader of the temple.

It all felt like lies.

A priestess shouldn't think improper thoughts of fellow priestesses, full of love and lust, and a priestess should work and learn and try harder to make her Goddess proud, not the fellow priestess she secretly loved.

Years passed and Pepper had never done anything wrong. She had never acted upon her desires - she worked the hardest when Toni was around, she beamed the brightest whenever Toni praised her, and she tried to bury her feelings toward that gorgeous, brilliant woman.

And then Toni brought Nebula to the temple.

 *****

 Pepper was never sure if Toni knew about her… well, infatuation. And honestly, Pepper's feelings toward Toni didn't change much with Nebula present. That had been a quiet but persistent ember in her chest for decades now, always burning but just enough to suppress it, to harness its warmth.

What she felt for Nebula didn't stifled the ember, quite the opposite. Next to it, or maybe over it, new flames lit up, flames that were burning with blinding brightness and terrifying heat, flames that made Pepper's face red and flustered every time she saw Nebula, flames that didn't let her sleep, or eat, or think of anything else but Nebula's face.

And Nebula noticed.

Oh she noticed.

And she wasn't as shy as Pepper had been for years.

 *****

 They never met after sunset.

That was the only rule they both kept rigorously. They've defied every other one except this: they nurtured their feelings instead of suppressing it, they signed up for the same tasks to spend time together, and they arranged secret meetings where no one else could see or hear them.

It was Nebula who started, but it was Pepper who didn't stop nor report them, it was her who kept stealing glances, it was her who, when Nebula wrapped her arms around Pepper's waist and pulled her closer didn't protest more than a whispered “we shouldn't do this.”

“We shouldn't,” Nebula agreed, her voice raspy like she still inhaled smoke every day. “But we will.”

And Pepper who was so strong and composed at any other time, couldn't do anything but moan her agreement as Nebula traced light kisses on her shoulders.

They never did more than kisses and caresses.

Not even Nebula dared that.

 *****

Toni was brilliant and a genius.

Pepper never knew how much the main priestess was aware of the events at any given moment, but she always suspected that Toni knew way more than she showed.

Pepper should've known that an affair like theirs couldn't be kept secret, but she never imagined it would be revealed like this: Nebula's hands under Pepper's robe, the silver-grey priestess robe that should symbolize her innocence, her dedication to the Moon. Selene looked out for her priestesses every night, and Pepper betrayed her care by falling in love with Nebula, and under Toni's gaze the weight of their actions felt greater than ever.

She disappointed her Goddess and her main Priestess and everything she took up her life to, Toni's silent stare said - at least Pepper thought.

But then Toni smiled.

She smiled, bright and radiant, and Pepper glanced at Nebula and saw the same confusion on her face that she felt too.

Toni stepped closer and didn't care about their position, limbs tangled in a mess, and placed kisses on their cheeks.

“It's alright,” Toni said. “Loving each other isn't a sin.”

She turned around to leave, only remembering to glance back from the door.

“Though I advise you keep meeting during the daylight hours,” the main priestess of Selene added and winked. “After all, even the Moon can't know everything.”


End file.
